bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kokutō
| image = | name = Kokutō | race = Togabito | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = | occupation = | team = | previous team = | base of operations = Hell | relatives = Unnamed sister (Deceased) | manga debut = | anime debut = Hell Chapter | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Resurreccion | japanese voice = Kazuya Nakai | english voice = Travis Willingham (Bleach: Soul Resurreccion) | spanish voice = }} is a resident of Hell. He helps Ichigo and his friends break into Hell to rescue his sister Yuzu, but later reveals his true colors as the true mastermind behind the entire ordeal.Bleach Movie: Bleach: Hell Chapter Appearance Kokutō wears a sleeveless white shirt, striped in the same fashion as the other Togabito. The upper half of his head is swathed in black bandages, and he has an accompanying black sash strapped to his waist. His chains are located on his wrists and around his neck. Tufts of white hair can be seen protruding from a fold in his bandages. After removing his bandages, Kokutō is shown to be horribly burned across the right side of his body, extending all the way down past his abdomen. Personality Kokutō is initially seen to have a kind-hearted personality, as he reveals to Ichigo why he aims to help him save his sister in Hell, due to the fact that he had a sister once. He also is shown as remorseless, such as when he walks casually up to Ichigo after impaling him, responding with "Yo, Ichigo. You okay?" His malevolent nature was due to years trying to escape Hell, as he is willing to provoke Ichigo into hollowfication for him to break his own chains. History At a time before Kokutō became a Togabito, he was once a Human and had a younger sister who was killed by an unknown number of assailants. This prompted Kokutō to avenge her death by murdering her killer. This action, however, condemned Kokutō into spending eternity in Hell as a punishment. When Ichigo Kurosaki fought against Ulquiorra Cifer at Las Noches, Kokutō witnessed their battle from a pile of skulls. He then began to materialise his internal organs, screaming in pain. Plot Bleach: Hell Chapter Powers & Abilities Physical Power: Kokutō is shown to exhibit extreme strength, such as when he takes on Taikon, Gonjō and Garogai when Ichigo is preoccupied fighting Shuren. He is also shown to be able to take on Ichigo in his Bankai state, and gain the upper hand relatively easily. Enhanced Speed: Kokutō is capable of moving at high speeds, and is able to fend off attacks from both Gonjō and Shuren simultaneously, whilst holding onto Karin. He also uses this speed to take Ichigo's friends by surprise, cutting them all down. Enhanced Endurance: Kokutō has a high level of endurance, more so then the other Togabito. In addition to being stabbed by multiple tentacles, and being hit by Shuren's flames, Kokutō shrugged them off with little damage. In addition to that, when Ichigo used the powers of Hell in his Skull Clad form to fire a Getsuga Tenshō at him, Kokutō survived with only a cut on his chest. Energy Shield: Kokutō is able to immerse himself in a blue energy shield, which is strong enough to allow the Togabito to emerge unscathed from a point-blank Cero from Ichigo's Hollowfication, minus his Chains. Equipment Curved Sword: Kokutō wields a black sword with a zigzag design at the centre of the blade. He is shown to be extremely proficient in combat with this sword, as he is able to slice apart an energy blast from Taikon effortlessly, and cut Garogai in half with relative ease. He can also control his sword directly from his chains, as shown when Taikon swallowed his sword, prompting Kokutō to hurl the Togabito into a nearby lava pit. Chains: Kokutō can manifest the chains that bind him to Hell, and uses the one attached to his left wrist as a long ranged weapon, like a whip. In addition, one of the chains connects his sword to his right hand, allowing him to use it for long ranged attacks. He also at one point manifests the chains to act as a shield against Uryū, Rukia, and Renji's attacks. Kokutō can also use his chains to latch onto an enemy's limbs, and swing them around effortlessly. Appearances in Other Media Kokutō appears in Bleach: Soul Resurrección where he utilizes his sword in a whip-like fashion. He appears without the black bandages around his face. While he has no role in the story mode, Kokutō appears as a boss in three of the missions in the mission mode. Mission 5 is a solo battle against him, Mission 21 has the player face him and Skull Clad Ichigo together and Mission 28 has the player fight Kokutō along with all the other bosses in the game. Quotes (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "My sister was killed. So I set out to kill the guys who did it in return. It felt great for a second. But my dead sister couldn't come back to life. No matter how much I thought of her, my thoughts didn't reach her. That's why... I set out to make everyone know the same pain as me. But why do I have to be sent to Hell for that?" References Navigation Category:Male Category:Togabito Category:Movie Only Characters